You ruined my Life
by SasuSaku1996
Summary: This story is based on a one shot, by Dragenruler, called "First Word". The story begins wher the one shot ended so I recogment reading it first before reading my story, because you get a lot of background information on the plot.
1. Chapter 1

You ruined my Life

Hey Guys this is my first Story here on , so I would love to hear what you think about it. So the general idea of this story is a One-Shot, written by Dragenruler, she is a genius I really recogment to read her stories and espacially the one-shot so you already get some background information. So the original Titel of the one-shot is „First Word", and when I read it my brain was overflowing with ideas to continue it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters or the Idea of the Story and the babys name, but the rest is mine.

Chapter one: Moving in

When they arrived at the Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke got out and opened the cars door for Sakura to get out with their son in her arms. Ryu their beautiful little son, his black hair was beginning to spike up just like his father and his deep coal eyes were closed, due to the fact that he was sleeping.

„Master, may I ask who this beautyful Lady is?"a old man asked. „Yes Chun, this is Sakura Haruno, Sakura this is Chun, my head butler and Chauffeur." Sasuke said. „A pleasure to meet you miss Haruno.", „The pleasure is all mine, Chun. But you can call me Sakura. I don´t mind." Chun bowed and lead them in to the mansion.

„Sasuke, my what a beautyful girl. Who is she?" a woman asked and Sakura noted she must be Sasukes mother, because they have the same haircolour. „Hello ka-san, this is Sakura Haruno, you know the Girl I was talking about when father wasn´t around and this is my Mother Mikoto Uchiha", at this Sakura was red as a tomato. `He was talking about me all this time?`. „Why ofcourse now I remember. Oh whos Baby is this?". „He is our son, ka-san. She found out she was pregnant after otou-san orderd me to leave her and so she thought i just used her, but i love her." Sasuke explained. „His name is Ryu Uchiha, madam. Please don´t throw us out, I know ..."Sakura started, „Oh sweety why should I throw you out. Don´t worry I also hated Fugakus Plan for my Baby..." „OKA-SAN", „... but you young man, why didn´t you tell me I am a grandma. Ohh I am so exited."

„I only found out an hour ago.", „Oh Sasuke by the way Karin called, she asked if you want to go to the cinema together." That hit Sakura like a shock, Karin the person that ruined her life, the reason she lost all her friends. Oh how she wished that that Monster would just die. „Not again, that bitch is annoying the hell out of me. Why can´t she just accept that I hate her!" `Wow, Sasuke is really pissed, I guess he said the truth when he said that he saw throug her lies.`Sakura thought.

Suddenly Ryu began to cry. Sasuke stopped imidiatly and acceptet the infant from Sakura. „I´m sorry little man, guess I woke you up. But now you can say hello to your Obaa-san." The two women stared with awe in ther eyes at the scene that is happening infront of them. „Ba?", „Yes Ryu I am your Baa-chan." Mikoto snapped out of her trance and accepted her grandchild. „My are you a sweety, you look just like your father."

„Mother can you leave us alone now I think both the baby and Sakura are tired. Oh and could you tell Chun to organize a crib for the baby.", „Ofcourse I will and Sakura-chan, you don´t mind do you?","Oh not at all Uchiha-san.", „Call me Mikoto. I would like to speak to you later on, ok?", „Ok I will come to you later." Mikoto left and the small family went to Sasukes room to rest.

In the Room ther was already a lightblue babycrib and Sakura was amazed by the speed of the staff.

„Sakura", „Yes, Sasuke." she asked. „ Both of you go to sleep I have to take care of something. I will come back later.", Sasuke kissed her on her forehead and left, with out getting her answer.

`Your father sure is comanding, ne Ryu-chan,` "but I guess he always was that way. Well lets do as he said sweety." So thats how Sakura moved in with the Uchihas.

And thats it for the first Chapter. Next Chapter is Called: A womens talk and an old friend


	2. Chap 2: A women's talk and an old friend

Chapter 2: A womens talk and an old friend

So I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. Luckily my collegeplan gives me time to write another chapter so quickly.

Disclaimer: Again. I don't own the characters or the idea of the story and the baby's name, but the rest is mine.

So on with the story.

A women's talk and an old friend

When Sakura woke up she saw Sasuke playing with Ryu on the floor and she noticed that someone, most likely Sasuke, changed Ryu into a darkblue pyjama with the Uchiha crest on it.

"Good Morning sleepyhead." Sasuke greeted her."Morning","Kaa!","Good Morning to you to sweety" Sakura said as she got out of bed to go to her boys.`My boys, sounds good` she thougt as she accepted Ryu into her arms and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Sakura, I have a plan to bring down Karin and her lies." Sasuke started."How?" was his answer. "Well first of all we are going to tell Naruto the real story and then one at a time we tell our old friends until every one knows.", " Yeah Naruto was the one who didn´t hate me back then but was forced by the others to ´hate´me." Sakura remembered.

"And well... I.. wan...I...thought..." Sasuke stuttered out. "Sasuke whats wrong? Are you ok?"

Sakura asked with worry in her eyes. "Yes, I´m ok. I wanted to ask you a very important question. Actually I wanted to ask you a long time ago before, you know what."took a deep breath," Sakura Haruno, you are the love of my life, the year without you was full of thoughts about you. You where constantly on my mind, if you found someone new, if you are alright. So now I ask you, from the depth of my heart. Will you marry me and become Sakura Uchiha?" with that he took out a beautyful ring with his Clans crest and a breathtaking pink diamond on top and looked up to a shocked Sakura." .YES!" she finally shouted. Sasuke stood up and kissed her deeply like he hadn´t kissed her for years, but carefully because Ryu was still in her arms. After the finally let go of each other he took her unoccupied left hand an slid on the ring.

"Itachi, you owe me some money" Mikoto said to her oldest son while peek through the door. "I can´t believe he asked her that quickly. Damn!" the older Uchiha said.

Sasuke opened the door and the two eavesdroppers tumbled in his room. "Oh my god. Itachi-nii I can´t believe it!" Sakura shouted and hugged him tightly. Luckily she set Ryu on the floor before doing so. "Hey gaki, wait why is there a child on the floor?" Itachi asked."Nee-san meet your nephew Ryu." Sasuke explained."Wait,Wait,Wait. Nephew? Man my little brother became a father before me. But how did it happen?" Itachi asked. "It was not planed, but I am happy it did happen. Now would you excuse us we have to meet Naruto." Sasuke explained. Before the went away Mikoto reminded Sakura that the still have to have their talk.

The door rang and Chun brought Naruto into the living room. "the Master will be with you shortly" he said and went through a little door in the back. Just as Naruto wanted to sit down Sasuke came in. "Hey Dobe, glad you could come so fast." Sasuke greeted his best friend. "No problem Teme, so what is so importand that I had to cancel my date with Hinata-chan?" the blonde asked. "This is the problem." Sasuke pointed to the door where Sakura was standing with Ryu in her arms."Sa..Sa...Sakura-chan!" he stuttered out."Hey Naruto, how have you been?" Sakura shyly asked. "I´ve been ok, but you have a baby, who is the father?" he answered. "I am" Sasuke suddenly said. "You Teme, but how you haven´t seen each other in a whole year unless..." Naruto stopped and looked at the couple, who nodded their heads."Man" the blonde said. "So what are you going to do now?", "We´ll get one after another to know the real story and then we will bring down Karin."

Sasuke explained." Sasuke I need to feed Ryu now I will go back to your room, ok?" Sakura interupted him. "Ok, Cherry Blossom" Sasuke kissed her and she left the young men alone. "Soooooo, did you already sleep with her?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face an got a bunk on his head for it."Shut up Dope,none of your concern." "Owwwwww! So who do you want to tell next?" the blonde asked. "Well since Ino and Karin are the closest I would tell her last but Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen and Hinata are the ones with more Brain so we will tell them first."

Sasuke told the sunkissed blonde."So first Shikamaru and Neji they have the most brain to understand the whole story.", "How about we talk to them at football practice?" Sasuke nodded and after this Naruto said goodbye and went home, while Sasuke went to search for is fiancee.

"So do you have any photos of little Ryu-chan?" Mikoto asked the young mother." No I didn't have the money to buy a camera." Sakura answered sadly. Mikoto hugged her and said:"So we'll have to do that right away don't you think?"

Sasuke found his soon-to-be wife and his mother in the lounge where they were taking photos of Ryu. He stayed in his place until his mother went through another door with Ryu and only Sakura was left in the room. He carefully went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to take deep breath of her hair."Ne Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" the small woman asked. Sasuke smirked at the memory which was playing in his head.

"_Sasuke how about I take care of Ryu-chan for the night, I am sure you want to have some free time with Sakura." Mikoto asked her son who only glad fully nodded._

Sasuke swooped Sakura up in his arms bridal style and carried her to his room and carefully put her on his bed."Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked puzzled. Sasuke just smirked and got on top her. Finally Sakura understood and smiled while Sasuke showed her just how much she means to him.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we going to do now?", Sakura asked after a little rest. "We will sleep." was her answer."No I mean who will we tell now, that Karin lied?" She asked again."Shikamaru and Neji and after that Hinata and TenTen." he said."You probably know why." She just nodded and snuggled closser to her ravenhaired fiance and slowly drifted into sleep. Sasuke just looked at her until he too was overcome by sleep.

Itachi silently took his cellphone and took some photos of the young couple before closing the door again and leaving to his room.

ITACHI you pervert. But don´t worry he isn´t taking the pictures for that kind of thing.

If you want you can write a review what you think he took them for.

Well see ya in the next chapter

Love sasusaku1996


End file.
